Game Theorists
Game Theorists is a chatroom currently moderated by MrSpontaneous. Yes, I'm going to write more than that, give it a second. History Game Theorists was founded in 1948 as a secretive offshoot of the RAND Corporation. Working closely with such luminaries as John Forbes Nash, Reinhard Selten and John Harsanyi, the room's denizens pioneered the concept of the Extensive-form game. This idea had a broad spectrum of potential uses across the fields of biology, computer science, national defence, and even philosophy; however, upon closer examination they found it to be best suited for effectively playing flash games. Unfortunately, flash games had not yet been invented in 1950s America, and the theorists were forced to wait for over fifty years before their idea could ever see its full potential. Emerging from cryogenic stasis into a world where the ICBMs had never been fired, women no longer had hair that defied the laws of physics and fashion simultaneously, John Forbes Nash was remembered as little more than an above-average Russell Crowe character, and (for better or worse) Kongregate had been invented, the men and women of Game Theorists decided to do what they had been preparing for over half a century to do: play some flash games. [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Fact citation needed]] Notable Theorists ''Author's note: I've never set foot in Game Theorists, so all descriptions are either for comic effect or working off of descriptions given to me. If you feel in any way offended, please don't hunt me down to Road Scholars and threaten to kill me. Hunt Rivenstaff down to Road Scholars and threaten to kill him. PurpleAlexWhoseNameIsNotLongEnoughForTheUsernameRegistrationField 02:52, 18 January 2009 (UTC) '' First, a word about Grumpy Old Men, or GOM for short. Aside from being a slightly overplayed BBC series, this is also the name of a sub-group within Game Theorists comprised of the more mature/more elitist regulars. It is particularly aptly named, given that not all of its members are grumpy, not all are old, and not all are men. I suppose it made for a better name than 'The Variables'. GOM is something between a subgroup and a splinter cell, and could be regarded as the 'militant wing' of GT. Members can recognise each other either by following a hooded figure on an exhausting chase through the light-starved streets and alleys of Paris following a secret meeting in the Catacombs where the new plan to conquer the world is set out, or by reading the 'GOM' in brackets I've put in each of their biographies. Rivenstaff (GOM) A shining beacon of all that is right and good in the world, not least for seeing the wisdom in asking me to write this entry. Nepotism aside, a newly be-modded Texan rapidly discovering the joys of not being able to mute people who annoy him. Captain of the GOM Revanche. Rakelnahe The lone voice of reason, fighting a losing battle between the devil of the regulars and the deep blue sea of the trolls. Despite this, somehow manages to out-class the rest of the room's population put together. Universally loved [[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Fact citation needed]]. darkhold I don't know him, I've never heard anything about him, but his name is on the room, so he gets an entry. To gauge his popularity, I'm going to start a rumour here that he eats cats. Live. And then see how long it is before it gets edited out. Meoooowwwwww. As of Sunday the 18th, he stepped down as owner of the room and ownership was transferred to MrSpontaneous. Kispus A Danish goth girl. Loves puppies, teddy bears, horses and thwarting stereotypes. TakeyourProzac (GOM) A scarily intelligent regular. Luckily, he uses his powers for good instead of evil. As far as we can tell. Structures his arguments beautifully, and utterly without mercy for stupidity or laziness. A man after my own heart. Commissar of the GOM Revanche. QueenTakesRook A fairly new mod, and made of 99% pure awesome (1% additives and preservatives). There is absolutely no conflict of interest here whatsoever. Fnord. Motley_Monk (GOM) One of the elder regulars. A grizzled veteran of Game Theorists. Just don't ask him about the war. His eyes will glaze over, and before you can say 'I love the smell of napalm in the morning' he'll be running amok in his local shopping centre, gutting shoppers with a 12-inch hunting knife while screaming about Charlie being under the wire. You weren't there, man. You weren't there.Officer on Watch GOM Revenche MrSpontaneous (GOM) Well, he couldn't be very spontaneous if he had a biography, could he? You'd know what to expect. OldManNiko (GOM) A regular whom no-one seems to have told about the demise of the hippie movement. He's like that cool uncle that always tries to keep the peace at family gatherings and sneaks you a beer at the same time. Master Chief Petty Officer of the GOM Revanche. joant Pervert. Boozehound. Jester. Surrealist. Troll-baiter. 18th-century French philosopher. Joant is all of these things but one. Can you find the odd one out? Cultural Liason of the GOM Revanche. Lokipus The eldest member of GT. Her favorite pastimes are: hunting Republicans, emasculating Kongai feebs, and radical Bris. Lord_Xanderos Another veteran Theorist. At time of going to press, level 36 and with more impossible badges than Jesus would have if he had a Kongregate account. He is a father, and behaves like the dad of GT. MigraineX. Wannabe Metalhead with the mental age of 5. Likes teaming up with Spontaneous against Queen for the lulz. Lystie He's either our internet mother, or a vaguely inappropriate affection troll serving as an understudy to Joant. If he's our mother, he's the kind of mom with a martyr complex who's always asking what she did to deserve this. And really, what did he do to deserve us? Soya Really? Thankfully not. The GOM Revanche Commissioned on 01.01.09 as part of a comprehensive program to clear the GT sector of unwanted traffic, the GOM Revanche has seen more than its fair share of action. This is probably because it's the only ship in the sector, and its crew seem to be the only ones aware that there is a 'sector' that needs 'patrolling.' Not that they let this discourage them. It just makes for an awkward shore leave. Despite this, the Revanche has attracted the best and brightest of those delusional enough to think they're setting foot on a spacecraft, filled with either plasma or kinetic weapon batteries (we're debating which is better), and a giant weapon strapped to the front called The Hammer. The Revanche has secured its place of honor in the annals of history with this official heraldic shield, symbolizing Truth(Azure), the Warrior within (Gules), and Consistancy and Grief for our foes (Sable); these are set on a field of modified Bendy Sinister(Their name not ours,though its apropos).The four qualities embraced by this Regal Heraldic Device are; spelling and grammer, Unbridled Hatred for the lazy, Intelligence and Inniative, and the creative use of Duct Tape in all our daily endeavors. Armament of the Revanche Much of the Revanche's weapons remain classified (for instance, whether it has plasma or kinetic weapon batteries), but recent demands by the HRO about safety on the Revanche's flight deck after the mysterious triple decapitation following the Christmas party have revealed some information about the Revanche's assault craft contingent. The Revanche maintains three wings of assault craft, each wing twenty strong, with an unknown number of replacement craft on board. Scimitar Wing Flight leader currently unassigned. Scimitar wing leads the Revanches CAP and engages other fighters and incoming ballistic weapons. Customized with flechette launchers, advanced targeting systems, and (completely safe, I swear) overcharged engines. Painted GrimDark Black. Claymore Wing Flight leader currently unassigned. Claymore wing is made up of primarily heavy bombers and missiles ships, relying on Scimitar wing for escorts. Customized with XXL rockets, anti-gravity repulser shields, and meat shields. Red paint job with racing stripes. Stiletto Wing Flight leader currently unassigned. Stiletto wing boasts the Revanche's best and most decorated pilots, and is tasked with covert attacks against sensitive targets. Their ships remain classified information. But they are the only thing on the ship with enough dakka. Ranking Officers of the Revanche Captain Filled by the Hon. Cptn. Rivenstaff, the captain is responsible for carrying out the mission of the GOM Revanche, delegating the day to day operations of the ship to his officers. Officer of the Watch Filled by Off. Monk, the officer of the watch is responsible for ensuring officers and enlisted alike discharge their duty effectively and with vigor. The officer of the watch is also empowered to assign rehabilitative shifts to those whose work is found wanting. Master Chief Petty Officer Filled by MCPO Niko, the master chief maintains morale and readiness among the crew. Commissar Filled by Commisar Prozac, the commissar answers to the higher power of preserving the beliefs and values of the mission, and brings swift justice to any who stray. Cultural Liaison Filled by Warrant Officer Joant, the Cultural Liaison is responsible for initiating and translating all contact with unknown entities, or as the Commissar puts it, 'Keeping them talking long enough for the Master Sergeant to get a firing solution.' WO Joant's fluency in n00b, 733+, text and net speak makes him uniquely qualified for the job. Navigator Currently unfilled, the navigator guides the Revanche through the treacherous space of the Kong sector. Your life is in the captain's hands, but it depends on the navigator's fingers. Chaplain Currently unfilled, the chaplain of the Revanche sees to the spiritual well being of the crew, which given the great variety (or total lack of) spiritual belief, is a task that requires frequent trips to the Ship Surgeon for dried frog pills. Master Sergeant Currently unfilled, the master sergeant is responsible for the readiness of the weapon crews that man the Revanche's various batteries. Master of Ordinance Currently unfilled, the master of ordinance is responsible for the readiness and maintenance of the Revanche's weapon batteries. Master of the Deck Filled by FSGT SirBiscuit, the master of the deck is responsible for the readiness and maintenance of the Revanche's assault craft, including fighters, bombers, and the captain's yacht. And yes, the escape pods DO need missile racks. Also, currently chief mechanic since no one else has the know how. He does not get paid for this additional position. Master of Arms Currently unfilled, the master of arms is responsible for the Revanche's marine cohort, as well as their arms and armor. Master Logician Currently unfilled, the Master Logician is the head of the Revanche's engineers and the maintenance of the ships critical systems. Commander of the Air Group Currently unfilled, the CAG is the highest ranking pilot on board the Revanche, responsible for planning and commanding assault craft sorties. Ship Surgeon Filled by Dr. Generic, the ship surgeon maintains sick bay, the nursebots, and occasionally helps patients. Ratings The lowest rank possible, ratings make up the bulk of the Revanche's crew, and do all the nastiest, hardest, most dangerous duties on the ship. They are expendable, easily replaced, but nonetheless vital to the functioning of the ship. Current Ratings: Uninvited. Cannon Fodder In short, Cannon Fodder are individuals that, in the unlikely event of the deflector shields losing power, we jettison these members to deflect as many attacks as possible. These brave individuals give their lives to protect those with meaning, and do so with a smile on their face, accredited to botox. Current Fodder: Ultralisk Other Personnel On Board Human Rights Observer The Revanche's current HRO is Rakelnahe, whose duties include being denied access to crew quarters due to maintenance, being denied access to the holds due to maintenance, being denied access to the engine room due to a lack of appropriately sized radiation suits, and being denied access to her quarters due to maintenance. Science Advisor The Revanche's current Science Advisor is Jookyone3. Mistakenly assigned to the the Revanche, he has nothing to study in the sector and is thus relegated to observing everyone else go about their duties and avoiding any officers that might assign him further duties. Category:Chat roomsCategory:Chat rooms with room owners